


The Finishing School

by Lady_Destiel_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Eventual Smut, Eventual mpreg, F/M, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Jess, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Destiel_Winchester/pseuds/Lady_Destiel_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is an Alpha who has had the WORST luck when it comes to finding an Omega. After years of searching, Dean decides to follow his brother's advice and visit the Kansas City Omega Finishing School. Will he finally find what he's been looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam Meddles

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I already have one story in progress and not updated for FOREVER, but ispriation struck me and here we are. This is just a little introduction to a universe I have in mind and just want to get a feel for if anyone is interested in it. I'll probably keep writing either way though, cuz I'm loving this little 'verse already! *lol* Read and let me know what you think!
> 
> (Also, this in un Beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes)
> 
> It has also been pointed out to me that this work is a little bit of a reverse of Buying an Alpha, by xHaruka17x... She is an AMAZING author and I must have been channeling her without realizing it! Anyway, anyone who likes this should go read her stuff, it far surpasses my efforts!

This was absolutely crazy, and Dean knew that. He was rich, famous, and handsome (if he did say so himself). An Alpha like him should NOT even have to think about going to and Omega finishing school to try to find a mate.

The problem was, because he was a rich, famous, handsome Alpha, he seemed to attract all the wrong kinds of Omegas on his own. He didn’t want a gold digger, just looking to mate with him for status and wealth (thank you Lisa). And he didn’t want a simpering, cowering little thing that was completely submissive to an Alpha’s will.

Dean wanted, no, he NEEDED a strong Omega. One with a mind of their own. One who could take care of themselves as well as their Alpha. He wanted a partner, someone able to keep him in line and tell him when he was being an idiot. In simple terms, he wanted to find his True Mate, if those really existed.

Dean never would have considered looking at an Omega finishing school if not for his little brother, Sam. Sam was also an Alpha, and knew right off the bat he'd have trouble finding “his” Omega without a little help. So after a little research (God, Sammy and his research), he found a finishing school not far from where the brothers lived in Lebanon, Kansas.

It was in Kansas City and considered the best Omega finishing school in the Midwest. Every 6 months, they invited Alphas who had applied and been rigorously screened (including a full background check, references, and drug screening) to meet the Omegas who were ready to take mates. No Alpha was left alone with an Omega unless both parties agreed that they were a match. There were questionnaires to help match potential pairs and then smell tests. If the pairs found each others smells agreeable, they would have the opportunity to ask each other questions about each other and what they expected of any bond that might come about. No decisions were made right away but if both parties chose to, the Alpha could then court the Omega with a goal of Bonding one day. It was a long process, but this was a safe way for an Omega to find a good mate, and the Alphas were paying for the matching service, not the Omegas themselves. Omegas were no longer considered property to be bought and sold, but people in their own right.

About a year ago, Sam had decided to give the service a try and had met the most amazing little Omega, Jess. She was beautiful, blonde, sassy, and smart. Sam fell in love with her the moment he laid eyes on her and swore to Dean she was his True Mate. Ever since then, he had been urging Dean to give the school a try and see if his own True Mate could be there as well.

It only took six months of courting before Sam and Jess decided to mate and once she had come home with Sam and been introduced to Dean, he did start to consider going to the school.

Before he had even made up his mind, Sam announced that he had already sent in Dean’s application to go to the next open house.

“Seriously Sammy! What gives you the right to interfere in my life like this?” Dean yelled at his little brother when he got the letter telling him he was tentatively approved, pending his background check, reference check, and submitting a sample for drug testing.

“Dude, you were already considering it, I just sped up the process. Dean, you need someone. I hate seeing you all alone in that big house of yours. You need someone who will take care of you and who you can take care of right back. Jess is sure there is a mate for you at the school and she’s the one who convinced me to apply for you.” Sam shot back.

“I knew you two would be nothing but trouble to me the day I met her. Pains in the ass, both of you.” Dean muttered into the phone, making Sammy laugh loudly.

“Yeah, yeah. We love you too. Now get off your ass, finish the screening process, and go find your True Mate.” Sam said, with a smirk in his voice.

“Alright, if it’ll get you two off my ass for a little while, I’ll call tomorrow to set up a time to get all the paperwork done. You better hope I find someone amazing or I will bring down my wrath on both of you for meddling.” Dean grumbled.

“We’re trembling in fear, I promise. And we expect at least flowers as a thank you when you find that special someone.” Teased Sam.

“Whatever, I’m hanging up now. Lots to do.” Dean hung up without giving his brother a chance to reply.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how’d it go?” Jess asked as she cuddled up to her mate.

“You know Dean, he grumbled and groused, but I think he’s actually a little excited to get to the school. I really hope this works and he finds his True Mate. I want him to have what we have.” Sam said, a little worried.

“Don’t worry Alpha, I’m sure his True Mate is there.” Jess soothed him, all the while thinking of blue eyes, and dark bed head.


	2. Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean worries about his application process. Also, we get a glimpse of a special Omega, waiting at The Finishing School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG... I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry this took me so long to update... I'm not sure it's worth the wait, but it's something. Let me know what you think and hopefully I can get it updated much more regularly... THANK YOU for all the kudos and comments... You have NO idea how much they helps and how encouraging they are... Those of you that have been waiting for an update, I hope you'll enjoy this. Not much dialogue, and not very long, but it moves the story along.... THANK YOU again, everyone!!!!

Dean Winchester was NOT nervous. Dean Winchester was NEVER nervous. Dean was a strong, confident Alpha who was always brave.  
Until he saw the letter saying his application to apply for matching with an Omega at the Kansas City Finishing School for Omega’s. Once he read the letter, he realized his hands were trembling. Why the hell were they trembling? He hadn’t even started the rigorous background check and testing that occurred before he even got to smell test with different Omegas ready to leave the school. 

Being accepted this far was the easy part. Now he had to let the school probe into every intimate detail of his life, background checks, financial disclosures, psychological testing, drug screening… Jesus… And even then, if he passed all that, there was no guarantee that once he made it to the smell tests, he’d find any of the Omega’s smells appealing. Or that any of them would feel the same about his.

‘This is too much for too little chance at finding someone. I was crazy to agree to this!’ Dean thought.

But one thought of Sammy’s disappointed little puppy face made him push through all the tests. He went to the school recommended Doctor to get the physical/drug testing done. He passed with flying colors of course.

It was really the psychological examination that really worried him. He went to the psychologist that was also recommended by the school expecting the worst, but Dr. Bradbury (‘Call me Charlie, please!’), had been a hoot and a half and he actually wished he had more time to hang out and talk to the bubbly Beta.

Now all that was left was the waiting, the school did their own background checks and it could be a few weeks before they got the results from all the tests and made their decision.

Waiting was not one of Dean’s strong suits. He was a doer and hated having to wait on others before he could move forward with a path he had chosen. Once he set his mind on something, he wanted it done at his pace, not some little man behind a desk’s.

One week in to the waiting, he was ready to pull his hair out.

d-c-d-c-d-c-d-c  


Castiel Novak sat in his bedroom at the Kansas City Finishing School for Onega’s and thought about his future.

He was one of the oldest Omegas there, had been there since he was 16, almost 5 years ago. Most Omega’s found a mate and left within a couple of years. He’d had a couple of suitors, but neither of them had really sparked anything inside of him the way he wanted.

He knew, though, that if he didn’t find a mate soon, the school would age him out and send him out into the world to find a mate on his own. Once an Omega turned 21 (which Castiel would in less than 6 months), the school could no longer house them.

Castiel had no idea what he would do once that happened. He had never heard of an Omega aging out of a Finishing School. Omegas ALWAYS found mates before that happened. 

Castiel had not family to turn to, no friends on the outside. The school had been his life for so long. All he could hope, was that he would find a mate soon. The next set of Alphas looking for mated would arrive in less than a month. Castiel prayed with all his might that his True Mate be among them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this regularly, but as of right now I have no idea what the update schedule might look like. Comments and Kudos are welcome, and may keep my muse fed for quicker updates! *hint, hint*


End file.
